Warrant
by Skovko
Summary: Bridget is being pulled over by two cops. They claim there's a warrant on her and they handcuff her and take her with them. Instead they drive her to a deserted warehouse and force her inside to assult her and they are not alone. Someone else is lurking in the shadows, watching them and waiting for his turn.


"What now?" Bridget asked out in the air as she saw the red and blue flashes in her rear view mirror.

She hadn't been speeding or violating any law so she had no idea why they were suddenly behind her but of course she stopped her car. Probably just a routine check, maybe someone training a new guy and she just happened to pass by and would become his guinea pig.

She looked in the rear view mirror again and saw two police officers exit the car and walk towards her car. She rolled down the window and waited for them. One of them walked all the way up to her door while the other one stayed at the end of her car.

"Do you have a license, miss?" He asked.

She found in it her purse that was in the passenger seat and handed it to him.

"Miss Bridget Jenkins, step out of the car, please," he said.  
"What's this about?" She asked.  
"Just step out of the car, please," his tone was more firm this time.

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Come with me, please," he said and walked to the front of her car.

She followed, still not knowing what this was about, but she was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

"Hands on the hood," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Hands on the hood, miss. I gotta search you," he said.

She couldn't believe her own ears but she didn't dare to question an officer of the law so she did as he asked. She placed her hands on her car and he searched her, a little too slow for her liking. It felt more like he was discreetly trying to feel her up.

She looked through the front window and saw the other officer lean in on the seat to grab her purse and the car keys.

"Hey!" She half yelled.

She tried to move away from the car but was immetiately slammed down on the hood. Before she knew it, she felt handcuffs lock her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked with panic in her voice.

He didn't answer but she saw the grin on the other officer's face as he watched it all go down from inside the car. She felt herself being dragged back up and towards the police car.

"There's a warrant out for you," the officer behind her said.  
"What? That's bullshit!" She shouted.

Her shouting didn't do her any good. Seconds later she was being forced into the back seat of the police car and the two officers were driving away with her.

"Call it in," the guy who had been handling her said.  
"This is Ambrose. Rollins and I got the suspect and we're heading back with her," the other guy said over the radio.  
"Roger," a cold, dark voice answered.

She felt chills go down her spine. She knew she was in trouble.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as they were driving away from town.  
No one answered so she raised her voice.  
"Tell me where the fuck you're taking me!" She shouted and kicked the seat in front of her.

All she got in return was their cruel laughter.

"A feisty little one. It's gonna be so much fun breaking her," Ambrose said to his partner.

She fell back in the seat. Break her? What the hell was going on?

They stopped at a deserted warehouse. She was really starting to get scared now. Rollins opened the door, grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the car without a word. He started dragging her towards a door but she put up a fight. Ambrose was quickly by her side, grabbing her other arm and they dragged her inside together.

Inside a light was on but it didn't light up the entire room. She saw a table but she already knew they weren't gonna sit down to talk about what they thought she had done. They dragged her towards it and she kicked and screamed the best she could but nothing helped. Moments later she stood in front of the table. A hand grabbed her neck and forced her head and upper body down on the table.

Her breathing was fast. How on earth had she gotten herself into this situation? She heard something or someone in one of the dark corners and her eyes flew in that direction, trying to figure out what or who was in there watching her. As on cue Rollins stepped in front of her face, making it impossible for her to figure out who else was there. But someone was there. She was sure of it.

Her thoughts were pushed away as she felt hands behind her pull down her skirt and panties. For a brief second she had forgotten all about the other officer. She whimpered as he kicked her legs apart.

"Careful. He doesn't want us to hurt her too much," Rollins said.

He? He who? The one in the shadows?

"But he didn't say not to hurt her at all," Ambrose said.

He the fucking who?

She let out a cry as Ambrose forced his dick inside her.

"Oh god, that's good," he moaned behind her as he started to thrust in and out of her.

She looked at Rollins with pleading eyes, hoping he would have mercy on her and end this torture, but he just stood there with a menacing smile on his face.

"Such a good girl. So wet and ready. I know you love it," Ambrose said behind her as he kept thrusting into her.

Rollins walked closer to her. He still had that evil look on his face as he started opening his pants in front of her. He pulled out his dick and looked at her.

"No..." She whispered.

He slammed his baton down on the table in front of her face.

"If I feel the slightest hint of teeth, I'm gonna use this on you. Do you understand?" His tone was mean and cold  
"Yes," she whispered.

He grabbed her hair and forced his dick inside her mouth. She closed her eyes but the tears kept running while he brutally fucked her mouth.

"Such a nice, little slut," he growled.

It felt like the attack went on forever and they were brutal in their movements, fucking her as hard as they could. She cried and whimpered but there was nothing she could do but stand there and take it. She was pinned down and chained up and they had full control over her.

"God yes! Fucking swallow it all!" Rollins bellowed.

She felt her mouth fill up with his cum and she didn't dare to spit it out so she swallowed as he had just told her to. He pulled out of her mouth but before she had any chance to react to it, she heard Ambrose grunt behind her as he came too and then he pulled out of her as well.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, right? They would let her go now, right? And then she heard the person in the shadows again. Slow but hard footsteps made their way over the concrete floor towards her. He squatted down so his face was right in front of hers. He had a twisted smile on his face and for a few seconds he just looked at her before he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"So broken and beautiful. How I enjoy seeing you like this," he said.

He ran his hand through her hair and wiped the remaining tears away from her face with his thumb.

"Was that good enough for you, baby girl? Was that how you imagined your fantasy to be?" He asked.  
She looked at him through wet eyes and slowly started to smile.  
"That was incredible," she answered her boyfriend.  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it," he said.

He stood up again and still just looked at her.

"Can you release me now?" She asked.  
"Soon. I'm not quite done with you yet," he answered.

He went to stand behind her. She shivered as she felt his fingers run up her folds. They stopped at her pussy and he gently tapped on the entrance, teasing her on purpuse.

"Roman," she whimpered and pushed backwards.

For a moment he gave her what she wanted and pushed two fingers inside her. She was already full of Ambrose's and her own cum.

"Nah, Ambrose's already been there," he said.

He pulled his fingers out again and put them up to her ass instead.

"Since Ambrose just had your pussy and Rollins just had your mouth, there's really only one place left for me to claim," he said as he slowly pushed them inside, using the cum as lube.

He worked his fingers slowly in and out of her while he opened his pants with his other hand. She heard the sound of them hitting the floor and she laid still and waited as he pulled his fingers out again and put his dick to the entrance.

"Just relax, baby girl," he said as he slowly pushed the head inside.

She moaned softly and he kept pushing in slow until he was all the way inside. He stopped for a few seconds and then he started thrusting in and out of her ass, making her moan and whimper as he little by little increased the pace.

It felt good, better than any other time she could remember being with him and she usually had nothing to complain about in that department. Maybe it was just the whole scenery with her being kidnapped and raped, a fantasy she had told him about and that he made come true this very evening, but no matter what, she was turned on way more than she had ever been before.

She looked around and saw Ambrose and Rollins were still there, just watching her getting fucked by Roman, and it only increased her pleasure even more. She pushed backwards to meet his thrusts and then she screamed out loud as he made her cum. He kept thrusting in as he felt her entire body tense up around him. One last thrust and he shut his load up in her ass and collapsed down on her. He chuckled and kissed her back before getting back up and gently pulling out of her.

"Keys?" He asked in the direction of his two friends.  
"Oh yeah," Rollins answered and walked over to unlock the handcuffs.

She got dressed while Rollins and Ambrose started to walk out. Ambrose stopped in the door and turned around.

"Anytime you wanna play again, let us know," he said and then he took off.

Roman bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"And that was Seth and Dean that I've told you about. Guess I'll have to introduce you to them for real one of these days," he said.  
"I think I have a couple of more fantasies where they can fit in," she said and giggled.  
"Anytime, baby girl," he said.


End file.
